I Can't Remember To Forget You
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Jongin sadar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Oh Sehun. HUNKAI, TOP!SEHUN, OOC, AU, SHOUNEN-AI almost YAOI, GENDERSWITCH FOR KRIS.


**_I Can't Remember to Forget You_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HUNKAI! LIL' HUNRIS! GS!KRIS!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Halo, sebelum lanjut ke FF-nya, I wanna ask you sumthing, apa masih ada HunKai shipper disini? Hei, hei, kalian gak niat bikin event apa gitu buat HunKai? Bikin HunKai day? Nobody wants?_**

**_Ah, forgive my dirty brain, keknya gue lupa bersihin otak dan baru ngeh kalo HunKai shipper itu gak ada, adanya Bottom Kai shipper rite'? So sowwy, gue lupa._**

**_Btw, gue liat shipper sebelah udah bikin event sepertinya, how 'bout us? Ups, sowwy again, I mean, how 'bout me? Should I make some like that too?_**

**_Yeah, me too, gue kira juga gak usah, hei! Apa gue harus bikin 'Top Sehun Event'? Or maybe HunRis Day? Pfft, yup, gak juga deh._**

**_Ups, gue bikin masalah mulu disini, sowwy, B type *especially me* suka seenaknya, sowwy sowwy! Nikmati HunKai terakhir dari gue disini~ I'll totally move to my own blog after this~ bahagia kan kalian?~ I know~ yeiy, semua senang~_**

**_oh! Untuk Krisnya, bayangin aja kaya yang disini = . _**

**_n' wafel's, if you read this fict, just call me Yuki, tapi mau tetep vampir gelap juga gak masalah~_**

**_sow, bye bye, Vampy Mama?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AU, Typo(s), weird language, failed murdering scene, a bit crime, failed angst, almost YAOI but I think it's still SHOUNEN-AI/SLASH with a bit lime scene and GENDERSWITCH FOR KRIS AS KRISTINA OH._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, enjoy?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jongin bersandar malas pada kepala ranjang. Tangannya terus bergerak memainkan kertas kecil yang tadinya tertempel diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang. Tatapan matanya terus menyorot datar.

Ah, tulisan disana tetap sama, dan akan selalu sama.

Jongin meremas erat kertas kecil itu, oh, Jongin sedikit ragu untuk melakukan apa yang tertulis diatas kertas itu. Entahlah, Jongin sedikit tidak rela –dan tidak mau– untuk memenuhi apa yang tertulis disana–

_Drrt Drrt!_

Tatapan mata Jongin masih mengarah pada kepalan tangannya, tidak, Jongin mendengar getaran ponselnya, hanya sedang malas buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu, lagipula siapa lagi yang akan menghubungi Jongin selain orang itu?

_Drrt Drrt!_

Dengan perlahan tangan kiri Jongin bergerak mengambil ponselnya, dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

_"…–"_

"Ya, tentu, aku –siap, kupastikan kau akan mendapatkannya sore ini."

_"…–"_

"Tidak masalah, semua akan beres ditanganku–"

_"…–"_

"Tentu, presdir, tidak akan ada yang tersisa."

Panggilan itu terputus. Dan Jongin masih setia dengan posisinya juga ponsel tertempel ditelinga. Jongin terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

Akhirnya setelah melemparkan ponselnya asal, Jongin segera bangkit menuju lemarinya, mengambil jas abu-abu tua, kemeja putih polos, celana kain berwarna hitam, juga beberapa benda lain dan menyimpannya diatas ranjang sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

_Dan note_ nyaris hancur itu berakhir di tempat sampah.

**~ DV28 ~**

_DORR! DORR!_

"AAARGH!"

Jongin menatap datar pria tinggi yang kini tengah menggelepar menyedihkan diatas lantai dengan dua luka tembak disetiap kakinya.

"Jangan buat aku bertanya lagi, dimana kau menyimpan berkas-berkas itu?"

Pria bermata bulat itu tetap diam –tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, meskipun sesekali dia meringis merasakan sakit yang– dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memberitahu seberapa sakit kakinya –seluruh tubuhnya– saat ini.

Jongin mendecih pelan.

_DORR!_

Dan Jongin kembali melepaskan pelurunya, hanya menggores sedikit pipi kiri pria itu, tidak, tembakan Jongin tidak pernah meleset, itu hanya gertakan kecil, tapi sukses membuat pria diatas lantai itu makin berkeringat dingin.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau–"

Jongin terus mengarahkan senapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"–katakan."

Dengan perlahan pria itu pun menunjuk lemari pakaiannya.

Jongin melirik lemari kayu itu, tanpa mengurangi kesiagaannya, Jongin berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ditunjukan pria malang itu. Dengan cepat Jongin mengobrak abrik isi lemari kayu tersebut, seketika baju-baju berserakan dilantai, dan–

_SRAK!_

–Jongin mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya –yang orang itu cari.

_TRAK!_

_DORR!_

Tembakan peringatan lagi.

"Diam ditempatmu." Jongin mendesis bahaya, tangan kirinya mengenggam map hitam berisi berkas-berkas yang pria mengenaskan itu ambil dari perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia bersama senapan ber-_suppressor-_nya, _well_, beruntung Jongin sudah melumpuhkan keamanan rumah ini, setidaknya masalah Jongin hanya bersama orang ini sekarang.

"Sekarang–"

"K-kenapa?"

Jongin masih manatap datar pria yang sedang berusaha berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa– bukankah k-kita, teman?"

"Kau menghianati Presdir Oh, Park Chanyeol." Jongin berucap datar.

Chanyeol –sang pria malang, menatap Jongin sayu, "Ha-hanya karena– iblis itu, kau– kau ingin m-membunuhku?"

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Kau adalah teman terbaikku–" Jongin menurunkan senapannya sebelum berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat berantakan –mengenaskan, darahnya berceceran, dibanjiri keringat, yang lebih mengenaskan lagi adalah Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan untuk mati ditangan teman baiknya, sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

"Kau juga– teman baikku, Jongin, sahabatku–" Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendudukan dirinya, sepertinya Chanyeol melihat sedikit harapan untuk terus hidup, "–maka dari itu– k-kita tinggalkan iblis itu– kita– kita pergi dari sini–"

Jongin diam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol kini menatap Jongin penuh harap, yang ada di dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat ini hanya bisa selamat dari Jongin dan membujuk pria di depannya ini untuk meninggalkan _'orang itu'_.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol–"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, oh, kepalanya mulai terasa berputar, sepertinya Chanyeol kehabisan cukup banyak darah.

"–aku sudah memikirkan untuk melakukan itu sejak dulu–"

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat binar penuh harap dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"–sayangnya aku harus melakukan ini–"

_DORR! DORR!_

Dua buah tembakan, tepat dikepala Chanyeol

Jongin tersenyum sendu melihat tubuh Chanyeol kini terbujur kaku disamping meja kerja dengan empat luka tembak lengkap dengan aliran darah yang mengotori kemeja birunya. Bukan pemandangan aneh untuk Jongin, yang menjadikan ini aneh untuk Jongin, ini pertama kalinya Jongin menargetkan teman baiknya sendiri. Tapi, Jongin memang harus melakukan ini, tanpa kecuali, tanpa alasan, selain karena ini adalah pekerjaannya–

"–karena dia yang memintaku, iblis itu, aku tidak akan pernah menolak, karena aku tidak akan bisa jika harus berada jauh darinya."

Setelah memberi sedikit penghormatan terakhir, Jongin berbalik pergi keluar dari rumah itu bersama beberapa berkas ditangannya. Sebelum Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan halaman rumah yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu–

_DUARR!_

–bom yang Jongin pasang dibawah meja kerja Chanyeol meledak begitu saja, bersama dengan perginya Jongin.

"Aku akan selalu mengikuti perintahnya, meskipun harus merampas, membunuh, bahkan jika itu sahabatku sendiri."

**~ DV28 ~**

Jongin berjalan angkuh memasuki gedung bertingkat itu. Tanpa perlu berurusan dengan wanita penunggu meja tepat di depan pintu masuk ber_name tag_ Kwon Yuri itu, lagipula semua karyawan perusahaan besar ini mengenalnya –setidaknya bisa dibilang begitu, tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya sama sekali, lagipula Jongin sudah terlalu sering datang kemari.

_TING!_

Pintu lift itu terbuka, _well_, Jongin bersyukur kotak besi itu kosong dan hanya Jongin yang menunggu benda itu terbuka, Jongin benar-benar malas berbagi tempat di dalam sana dengan orang lain.

Setelah menekan tombol bernomor '12', Jongin berdiri tegak, tangan kanannya sesekali merapikan lipatan jas abu-abunya. Jongin menatap bayangannya dipintu besi itu, sedikit buram, tapi Jongin masih bisa melihat bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, dan ini cukup rapi untuk bertemu dengan orang itu, menurut Jongin.

_TING!_

Pintu besi itu terbuka.

Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang berada dilantai tertinggi itu. Sebelumnya Jongin berhenti tepat di depan meja seorang wanita ber_name tag_ 'Im Yoona', si asisten pribadi presdir.

"Presdir Oh?"

Yoona mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar computer pada Jongin, "Presdir sudah menunggumu di dalam, Jongin-_sshi_."

Tanpa bertanya lebih, Jongin kembali berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah terlalu sering dimasukinya itu.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, Jongin segera memasuki ruangan sang presdir. Pemandangan yang sama, ruangan luas dengan interior mewah, tapi yang ada dalam pandangan Jongin bukan barang-barang mewah itu.

Dibalik meja, diatas kursi putar yang kini tengah membelakangi Jongin, menghadap kearah jendela besar yang menampilkan sebagian pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Presdir Oh–"

Presdir Oh Sehun, iblis yang membuat hidup Jongin tidak tenang.

Kursi itu berputar, menampilkan sosok pria tampan bersurai _white blonde_ duduk dengan angkuhnya, "Kau dapatkan apa yang aku mau?"

Jongin segera meletakan map yang dibawanya keatas meja Sehun, "Aku sudah memeriksanya, tidak ada yang hilang, sepertinya pimpinan _Jung Corp's_ belum melihat isi berkas-berkas itu."

Sehun menyeringai mendengar perkataan Jongin, tangannya mengambil map yang Jongin bawa, "Lalu?"

"Meledak–" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang melihat-lihat kertas ditangannya, "–terbakar habis, tanpa jejak sama sekali."

"Bagus, aku tidak pernah kecewa dengan hasil kerjamu, Agen Kim." Sehun tersenyum puas melihat berkas-berkas yang Jongin bawa padanya, data-data perusahaan yang hampir saja jatuh ke tangan perusahaan lawan –juga tentang cerita Jongin.

"Terima kasih, presdir Oh."

_CKLEK_

"Oh! Maaf, kupikir kau tidak memiliki tamu, Yoona sedang istirahat sepertinya."

Tanpa menoleh pun, Jongin tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangan Sehun, Kristina –Wu– Oh, mudahnya, istri sah dari Oh Sehun.

"Tidak masalah, sayang, masuklah, ini hanya agen Kim."

Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman lembut Sehun saat matanya menatap seseorang di belakang sana, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin mendengus dalam hati.

"Ah, selamat sore, Jongin."

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, Jongin tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat "Selamat sore juga untukmu, nyonya Oh."

Kristina menghela napas pelan, "Berhentilah bersikap kaku padaku, Jongin."

"Maaf." Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Ada masalah dirumah, sayang?"

Kristina segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pendamping hidup, "Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin– main kemari?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya?"

"Oke, sebenarnya tidak–" Kristina berjalan lebih mendekat pada Sehun, tepat disamping Sehun, "–eum, Baekhyun dan Yixing mengajakku pergi malam ini–"

"Pergilah." Sehun mengenggam tangan kanan Kristina lembut.

"Kau serius aku tidak apa untuk pergi?" Kristina menatap Sehun khawatir, "Ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Sehun mengelus lembut punggung tangan Kristina dalam genggaman tangannya, "Aku tahu kau butuh sedikit hiburan, lagipula, bukannya kau merindukan Baekhyun dan Yixing, eh?"

"Kau paling mengerti aku." Kristina segera memeluk Sehun dengan senyuman lebar, "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

Jongin yakin sekilas tadi Sehun meliriknya tajam.

"Aku juga ada urusan penting malam ini."

"Begitukah? Hm, oke–" Kristina tersenyum manis, membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menggapai bibir tipis sang suami –dan Jongin hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati melihat pemandangan itu–, "–aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh."

"Tidak perlu–" Sehun mengelus pipi Kristina pelan, "–kau hanya perlu menjaga kandunganmu, mengerti?"

Kristina tertawa sekilas, "Tentu saja, eum, aku pergi?"

"Hm, hati-hati, sayang."

Dan sekali lagi pemandangan mengganggu –menurut Jongin– itu terjadi lagi.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan jangan lupakan makan malammu." Setelah melihat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, Kristina segera melangkah menuju pintu, dan tentu saja melewati Jongin, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Jongin– ah, maaf kau harus melihat itu–"

Jongin hanya dapat tersenyum simpul pada wanita cantik itu.

Dan–

_BLAM!_

–pintu ruangan sang presdir pun tertutup kembali, meninggalkan Jongin berdua bersama Sehun, yang menurut Chanyeol adalah iblis untuknya –juga Jongin.

"Jongin."

Tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang mendengar panggilan Sehun, kalau Sehun sudah memanggilnya Jongin, peran Jongin sudah berganti.

"Kemarilah."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Jongin segera berjalan mengitari meja kerja Sehun dan duduk bersimpuh di depan Sehun yang memutar sedikit kursinya menghadap kearah Jongin.

"_Master_." Jongin menyandarkan dagunya diatas lutut Sehun.

"Hm, kau sudah bekerja dengan baik." Sehun mengelus helai kehitaman Jongin lembut.

Oh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begitu?

_Well_, dikatakan selingkuh pun– Jongin sama sekali bukan selingkuhan Sehun. Jongin hanya seorang penembak handal yang dibeli oleh Sehun beberapa tahun lalu.

Untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan para penghianat seperti Park Chanyeol dan beberapa orang lainnya –sesuai perintah Sehun tentu.

Lalu _'master_'?

Katakan saja selain menjadi _'eksekutor'_ pribadi milik Oh Sehun, Jongin juga merangkap sebagai– _slave_ pribadi.

Dan posisinya sebagai _slave_ sedang berlangsung saat ini, dan ini adalah kesalahan yang tidak bisa Jongin hindari untuk besok dan berhari-hari kedepan, mungkin juga seumur hidupnya.

Padahal mudah untuk Jongin jika dia mau lepas dari seorang Oh Sehun, Jongin bisa saja menarik senapannya yang selalu tersimpan rapi dibalik jasnya dan menembak kepala atau mungkin jantung Sehun dan _boom_! Jongin akan kembali bebas seperti sebelum Sehun membelinya.

Sayangnya Jongin tidak bisa, Jongin tidak sanggup untuk berada jauh dari Sehun, Jongin tidak akan pernah sanggup.

"Bayaranku, _master_." Jongin berkata dengan nada dalam nyaris mendesahnya, oh, entah apa yang merasuki Jongin sampai berani mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Jangan katakan apapun, Jongin tahu dia lebih terlihat seperti _bitch senior_ daripada seorang penembakhandal disaat-saat seperti ini.

Sehun menyeringai mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Malam ini kau pulang denganku, Jongin."

Jongin menggesekan pipinya keatas paha Sehun, _'pulang'_ dalam kamus mereka adalah hal baik –yang harusnya Jongin lupakan dan tidak terjadi lagi–, yang sangat baik.

**~ DV28 ~**

Jongin mendesah pelan, tubuhnya menggeliat kesana kemari merasakan sentuhan pria diatasnya. Matanya menyorot sayu menatap Sehun.

Sebenarnya dimana mereka berakhir, eh?

Jika kau pikir itu di apartemen Jongin kau salah, rumah Sehun? Tidak juga.

Bisa dikatakan, ini apatemen mereka. Apatemen kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Apartemen kecil yang bahkan hanya sebesar kamar tidur Jongin.

Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan apartemen kecil itu padahal ada puluhan hotel dan apartemen mewah di tengah kota Seoul?

Mudah.

Karena disini tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Orang-orang disini hanya mengenal mereka sebagai Sehun dan Jongin. Bukan sebagai Direktur Oh dan Agen Kim. Bukan sebagai Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Hanya Sehun dan Jongin.

"_Master–_"

Hanya Sehun dan Jongin–

"_M-Master–_"

–juga kamar tidur dengan minim penerangan, dan ranjang yang makin berderik cepat tiap detiknya–

"_MASTER!_"

–dan kegiatan gila yang selalu Jongin sesali setiap pagi tiba.

Jongin terengah, matanya terus menatap langit-langit, posisinya masih sama, terlentang _n' naked_, _well,_ tidak sepenuhnya, masih ada selembar selimut tipis menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pakaiannya entah berada dimana, yang Jongin tahu hanya celana panjangnya tersangkut diatas lemari, bagaimana caranya celana hitam itu berada disana, Jongin juga tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada pria bersurai w_hite blonde_ yang sedang memakai kemejanya disana itu.

Sehun kembali mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang –tepat disamping Jongin, "Mau membantuku?"

Jongin melirik sekilas, dasi. Dengan segera Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan menghadap kearah Sehun, tangannya mengambil dasi biru tua yang disodorkan Sehun kearahnya. Dalam beberapa detik dasi itu sudah melingkar indah pada kerah baju Sehun.

Sehun mengacak helai kehitaman milik Jongin sekilas sebelum beranjak dari posisinya, hanya sampai berdiri tepat disamping ranjang, Jongin sudah menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Sehun yang mendapatkan pandangan _'apa?'_.

"_Master_–"

Jongin menatap Sehun sayu –sedikit memelas, tatapan yang selalu Jongin berikan pada Sehun sebelum Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen mereka ini.

Dan Sehun –yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tatapan mata itu– melepaskan pegangan Jongin pada pergelangan tangannya, menundukan sedikit tubuhnya, meraih tengkuk Jongin, dan untuk keentah berapa kalinya mereka berciuman hari ini.

Jongin meremas selimut tipis itu, bibirnya sibuk bermain dengan Sehun, melengguh pelan saat Sehun mencumbunya terlalu dalam, juga erangan tertahan saat tangan-tangan dingin Sehun kembali berkeliaran diatas tubuhnya. Dan Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ini selalu terjadi padahal Jongin sudah berusaha untuk meninggalkan kesalahan menyebalkan yang selalu terasa manis itu.

Sehun memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir merah Jongin sebelum benar-benar menjauhkan dirinya, "Terus menjadi anak baik, Jongin."

Manik Jongin terus mengikuti pergerakan Sehun, dari mengenakan jas hitamnya, memakai sepatu, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar–

"_Master!_"

Sehun menoleh sekilas, "Hm?"

"Aku–" Jongin menatap Sehun sendu, "–aku, mencintaimu, _master_."

"Kau mencintaiku?" Sehun membalikan badannya, menatap Jongin dengan– entahlah, Jongin tidak dapat membaca tatapan mata _master_nya itu, "Hm, kalau begitu jangan pernah pergi dari sampingku, mengerti,_ slave_?"

Jongin diam, tidak menjawab sama sekali, bahkan sampai Sehun menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Jongin masih terus terdiam.

Karena tanpa harus dijawab pun, Sehun pasti tahu Jongin tidak akan sanggup berjauhan dengan Sehun, seberapapun Jongin ingin lepas dari Sehun, Jongin tidak akan bisa.

Jongin bagian dari Sehun.

Perkataan Sehun adalah keharusan.

Dan Jongin tidak akan pernah pergi dari samping Sehun, sesuai perkataan Sehun

**~ DV28 ~**

Jongin berjalan sedikit terseok menuju kasurnya. Tidak, ini apartemen-nya, miliknya sendiri, tanpa Sehun.

Sebelum Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur, Jongin mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil yang selalu berada dibawah bantalnya. Dan menuliskan sesuatu diatas selembar kertas putih kecil itu–

_'Tinggalkan Seoul, lupakan Oh Sehun.'_

Jongin menatapi tulisan tangannya yang bisa dikatakan cukup rapih untuk ukuran seorang pria. Oh, sudah berapa kali Jongin menulis kalimat itu sebelum dia pergi tidur?

Sepertinya lebih dari jutaan kali.

Setelah Jongin menaruh kertas tadi diatas ponsel hitamnya, Jongin kini berakhir diatas kasurnya, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya lebih dulu, ada sedikit aroma Sehun yang tertinggal disana, Jongin tidak akan melewatkannya walaupun hanya satu tarikan napas.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil mengumpat dalam hati, mereka selalu berakhir sepeti ini, tidak, tidak, Jongin yang selalu berakhir seperti ini. Merutuki apa yang selalu terjadi ditengah malam, memikirkan pria brengsek yang sama, mengingat sentuhan panas yang selalu membuatnya menggila, membuat perjanjian dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum pergi tidur, dan melanggar janji itu saat matanya terbuka besok pagi.

Jongin selalu melupakan janjinya untuk menghapus Oh Sehun dari hidupnya.

Persetan dengan kenyataan Sehun hanya menginginkan keahliannya –bahkan mungkin hanya tubuhnya, kenyataan Sehun tidak mencintainya, kenyataan Sehun sudah memiliki Kristina Wu sebagai pendamping hidupnya, kenyataan kalau…

…Jongin benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Yang Jongin tahu, Jongin hanya akan menuruti perkataan Sehun, Jongin hanya jadi bagian dari Sehun, Jongin hanya milik Sehun.

Jongin tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari makhluk albino itu.

Dan _note_ kecil itu, akan selalu berakhir ditempat sampah, tanpa pernah Jongin penuhi.

**~ END ~**


End file.
